


FF14《未完的约定》公光

by Katealter



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 《迟到的问候》2公光/古.拉哈.提亚x暗之战士♂/光右注意！/双箭头喜欢预警：有5.x的剧透，以及各种胡编乱造的私设梗概：回归原初世界的小红猫和暗之战士的各种日常（误）
Relationships: 光右, 公光 - Relationship, 双箭头喜欢, 暗之战士受
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在艾欧泽亚，降神节过完之后就是新一年的开始。按理来说大家在节日这段时间都是吃喝玩乐，把往日的各种事物都搁置在一边。作为拂晓的新晋成员，他，古.拉哈.提亚也不例外，每天在旅店了睡到自然醒，午饭后坐在室外、晒着暖暖的太阳，弄一份点心捧上一杯冒着热气的茶，漫不经心的看一本书。假期当然什么都不想做，也不需要做。可是，这种平静安逸到甚至有点无聊的时光里总有一点残念，那就是被称为大英雄的暗之战士还在忙碌的“工作”。

“英雄，就算加班也做不完那么多委托，不如稍微偷下懒吧？和我一起去别的地方转转也好啊！”

尝试着这样劝说暗之战士，但对方却露出了十分很无奈的表情。

“很多重要的委托无论如何都不能拖到第二天，所以只能尽快做完。然后降神节就这样不知不觉过了一大半了……”

“这样啊，”红发的猫男沮丧的垂下了耳朵，把脸偏向了一边，“那就完全没办法了。但是，如果真的委托很多很困扰的话，我也可以替你分担的！”

为什么英雄身处哪个世界都要加班啊啊啊啊！

猫男一边如此在内心中哀嚎，一边握着英雄的手腕，用力捏着。热度顺着手指传递了过来，久远以前和英雄贴的很近的时间让人怀念。从那时候到现在已经过了多久了？古.拉哈.提亚记不清了。他只记得回到原初世界之后，他们两个比以前更加忙碌。别说相处的时间，就算这样面对面聊天的机会都非常少。

“对不起，总是让你这样不安。我已经和委托人们说过了，今天的事做完之后就休假，今晚加接下来的几天都属于你。”暗之战士用腾空的手揉皱了猫男的头发。对方在听到“接下来的几天都属于你”之后，脑袋已经扬起，身后的尾巴高高的翘起使劲摇摆着。

“真的吗！”古.拉哈.提亚红色的眼瞳闪闪发亮，“真的可以一起独处好几天吗！”

“当然，都安排好了。没有及时告诉你是我疏忽了。其实，忙碌之余真的很怀念那些共处的时光……我记得去年你还特意给我做过年糕什么的。一起看夜空也很棒啊！”

“不要再提那么羞耻又糟糕的事情啦！”红发的猫男想到了那一包做的乱七八糟的年糕，脸已经红到脖子的部分。

“总之，我先走啦！还有，晚上在你的房间等我。”像这样把十分暧昧的话说的如此自然的也就只有英雄了。没等古.拉哈.提亚反应过来，对方在他额头上吻了吻，转身就离开了。

啊，被亲了。

看起来平静的猫男捂住了发烫的脸，唯有似乎并不属于他本体的尾巴疯狂的摇晃着。

接下来的大半天，古.拉哈.提亚已经不记得自己是如何度过的了。大概能有印象的就是像喝醉了酒一样的自己，一会走路撞上了墙，一会打翻了阿莉塞的咖啡，恍恍惚惚走进了厨房，把迎面端着下午茶点心的塔塔露撞的摔了个大跟头。

“古.拉哈.提亚，你这是怎么啦！”塔塔露不满的擦拭着地上的一片狼籍，一边打量着有些幸福到精神恍惚的猫男，“你看起来好像吃坏了什么东西中毒了呢。”

“我……我没事！真的！”猫男慌乱的帮忙捡着摔烂的蛋糕，拼命摇头否认。

“嗯，不是中毒，那就是陷入无法自拔的恋爱了，对吧！”有心使坏的拉拉菲尔女性咧嘴一笑，“我从阿莉塞那里听过很多你在那边和英雄的故事哦！”

“不是这样的！”虽然没有明确的和所有人告知自己和英雄的关系，但大家看他的眼神显然早就已经心知肚明。

“嗯？你讨厌英雄吗！太好了，那我告诉阿莉塞去！她之前就很喜欢英雄的……”

“不，不是的！不是你们想的那种！”尽管矢口否认，猫男摇晃的尾巴早就诚实的出卖了他的想法。

“稍微坦诚一点啊！你们两个无差别的大笨蛋！”塔塔露收起了坏笑，用手在围裙上擦了擦污渍，随后她不知从哪里掏出了一个小小的瓶子塞给猫男。

“这个，原本想直接给英雄的。这是我之前采购炼金药水材料时候店主塞给我的，据说是能让恋人们关系更近一步的魔药。现在交给你也一样。这可是店主的得意之作！好好利用哦！”

猫男看了一眼塞进手里的瓶子，外形很精巧，一看就不像非卖品，倒像是……特意准备的。想问但已经没法再问下去了。在脸笑容暧昧塔塔露面前，他感觉自己已经被看光了。

于是，内心已经乱成一团的古.拉哈.提亚捏着瓶子转身就逃也似的跑了，甚至连谢谢都没来得及说。


	2. Chapter 2

已是深夜。

站在窗前仰望天空的古.拉哈.提亚叹了口气——从晚饭后他就一直站在这里，注视着天空的颜色从浅红色慢慢的变成绛紫，随后转成一片更加浓郁的黑色。

这个点还没有回来，英雄可能不会回来了。如果，如果当时能跟着一起去帮忙就好了……可惜自己的实力还和英雄差了一截，说不定真要去帮忙，还会给英雄添上大麻烦。

想到这里红发的猫男又叹了口气，有那么一个恍惚，他记起曾经自己也经历过相似的情景——灵魂里刻印下的记忆里，有着这样一段关于“未来”的印痕。在漫长的等待英雄到来的百年时间里，自己曾无数次像现在这样仰望着没有夜晚的天空。填满胸膛的是那种化成绵延细水一样流淌的迫切与思念。终于在某一天憧憬，追随的英雄突然一下子变成了触手可及的真实，古.拉哈.提亚满溢的欢喜让心脏几乎跳出了胸口。那些相处的宝贵时间，对他而言都是需要深藏在记忆里的宝物。古.拉哈.提亚不会说，也不打算告诉暗之战士，即使一度他打算牺牲自己，让英雄活下来。

现在，一切都不一样。

再度从水晶塔中苏醒的那一瞬间开始，那个曾经诞生于心中的小小的期待，得到英雄的一一回应。长久以来都默默喜欢的人，回应了自己的，如今古.拉哈.提亚还觉得自己有一种恍若置身梦境的错觉——实在太幸福了。

可是，在回归原初世界之后，猫男和暗之战士相处的时间却更加的稀少（宝贵）。但如果独占英雄的时间的话，也实在太自私了。可就是止不住这样想。如果被英雄知道的话，自己一定会被讨厌吧？

“……”古.拉哈.提亚垂头丧气的晃了晃脑袋，止住了思绪。但暗之战士不回来的话，他想这样一直等下去，就像那些“逝去”的时间里做的一样。即便有些困顿，他也不想因为睡着而错过英雄回来的那一刻。

古.拉哈.提亚的身体不再是那种和水晶塔相融的状态，如今的他已无法遏制肉体带来的困顿感——

或许洗个澡的话，会精神一点。

如此想着，猫男站起身，走向了房间一角的浴室。

…………

简易的用以太构成的装置让水从管道中流淌而出，水流在冲入略显狭小的浴缸后发出了花花的声响。猫男坐在浴缸里，愣愣的看着水花四溅，时不时还有水珠打湿了他的眼眶。

蓦然，浴室的门被推开了，带着一股浓烈的魔物的腥臭味的暗之战士出现在了门口。

“哇！！！”古.拉哈.提亚本能的，不知为何下意识的反应是将一旁的毛巾捂住了自己腰部以下——尽管腰部以下都在水里，而且灯火之下，水面摇曳也完全看不清水中的情况。

“我回来了。真对不起，让你等了那么久。回来的路上临时出了点状况差点回不来了，但是想着和你约好的，无论如何再晚也要赶回来。”暗之战士并没有注意猫男涨红的脸，只是快速的脱卸着厚重的衣甲。

“因为被拜托清理的魔物数量太多了，结果就秽物溅的到处都是，这味道让你不太舒服了吧？如果你洗完的话，就先出去吧，说实话这味道我自己都受不了。”暗之战士说。

猫男低下头，将面孔隐没在了红色的刘海之中，他似乎下了很大的决心，咬了下嘴唇动了动。

“我没关系的。所以，那个……就是……可以的话，可以的话……一起洗也可以……。”脸上只觉得要烧起来了，古.拉哈.提亚努力的断断续续的挤出话语。

啊啊啊啊说出来了！把心中想的话说出来了！尽管努力保持着声音的平静，但猫男隐藏在刘海底下的眼瞳剧烈的颤动着，手里的毛巾也越绞越紧。要是这样说出来被英雄讨厌了怎么办！要是被拒绝了怎么办！这样的话，大概会难过的哭很久吧？

“诶,当然可以啊！”头顶的暗之战士笑出了声，脚已经跨进了浴缸，“我以为你因为受不了魔物的臭味所以才看起来很不高兴，看来是我想太多啦！”

真可爱。

暗之战士用潮湿的手捏了捏猫男垂在两侧的耳朵，柔韧，毛茸茸的触感，还是那么让人停不下手。眼前这个总是遮遮掩掩，说话小心翼翼的猫魅男人似乎总是很怕惹自己不开心，可明明看得出他满怀心事欲言又止。像这样鼓足勇气提出自己的要求，印象里也是屈指可数。这只笨蛋猫咪到底在介意什么？明明自己已经说了喜欢。

“像这样有什么想说的，想要传达的心意，请务必让我知道，即使很任性也可以告诉我哦，我不会嘲笑你的，更不可能伤害你，这是约定……我喜欢你，古.拉哈.提亚。”暗之战士沾染着湿气的面孔在眼前晃动着，刘海蹭在了猫男的脸上，痒痒的。

“呜……”喉头一股热流通过，无法在说出话语的古.拉哈.提亚只是伸出了手臂拥抱住了身前这具比自己更为宽厚结实的身体，紧紧的环住，很久也没有松手。


	3. Chapter 3

“嗯……”暗之战士扶着古.拉哈.提亚的肩膀，半跪在浴缸里吻着他。舌叶探入对方口中勾起，引导着猫男带刺的舌叶侵入自己的口腔，一股淡淡的血腥气在彼此的呼吸之间交换着，虽然暗之战士的口腔里到处被刮破但这种疼痛却散发着甜意。甚至因为知道接下来会做什么，连带腹部以下也源源不断涌起快感。

“英雄……呼……”被吻到有些失神的猫男大口喘着气。抵在彼此腹部的分身早就硬的一滴接着一滴流着水。

“可以吗？”像是询问暗之战士的意见，但古.拉哈.提亚并没有等待。手指已经在问的同时进入了英雄的后穴。

“嘶，有点疼啊。”将腿打得更开方便猫男手指侵入的暗之战士皱了皱眉头。缓慢没入体内的手指似乎带着一种难以描述的刺痛。怎么说呢，其实也不只是刺痛，起初是轻微的针扎感，随后就变成了一阵接着一阵从深处抽搐一样的的甜。猫男的指尖并没有进入的那么深，但黏膜已经擅自变软变热，讨好一般的缠住了异物、一抽一抽的吮着手指。

总觉得有什么地方不太对劲。自己的身体就算手指开拓也需要花些时间，这样短暂的瞬间就被催熟到无比饥渴的可能性，除非是——

“是塔塔露给的魔药。”猫男一边说着说着一边增加了插入体内的手指。原本他们下半身就有一部分泡在水里。水和融进水里的药液跟随着在体内进出，更多淫液从深处涌了出来。只是单调的扩张，就已经暗之战士感受下了体内的一股接着一股涌起的空虚的疼痛、他双腿发软几乎跪坐不住，于是不得不一手按着猫男的肩膀，一手紧紧的抓着浴缸的边缘喘着气。

“嗯……古.拉哈.提亚……可以了，已经够了……”

“不，还不行，还没有让里面也变软。猫魅的那个有倒刺，不好好扩张的话会伤到你的，再忍一会。”猫男也同样喘息着，胯间昂扬的部分抵着暗之战士的小腹，但如此亢奋他却并不急于进入。相反，因为担心暗之战士提前射精，他伸出手抵住了对方已经涨到极限，不断在渗水的分身顶端。

“别啊，疼……啊……”快感宣泄的出口一下被堵住了，疼痛让暗之战士下意识的想要挪开那只手。但就在此时，体内的手指在此时又动了起来。指尖不经意的触及到了深处的软肉，腰部立刻传递来一阵难以自抑的颤抖，男人喘息着，脱力的身体着径直往猫男身上倒去。顾忌体型差可能会给猫男造成的负担，他摇摇欲坠，勉强用胳膊肘支撑住身体，好让覆在猫男身上的力道稍微减轻一些。只是，这样的姿势却让细长的手指进的更深。

平时，古.拉哈.提亚做什么都很细心，尤其是这种时候，因为害怕英雄受伤，他向来更加仔细。而对暗之战士来说，过分的体贴，现在更是另一种折磨。数根手指在体内进出翻搅，发出淫靡的声响。但暗之战士已经什么都不在意了，身体渐渐因为魔药开始失控——

想要疼痛，想要鼓胀坚硬的东西贯穿自己。想要让人头晕目眩，满眼都白光的顶端。暗之战士急切的推拒着没入体内的猫男手指，指尖滑出身体带了大量液体，混合着魔药，水，以及淫液，黏连不断的从后穴里拉出丝线，流淌进了猫男的手心里，进而落入水中化开。

“呜……不行，我忍不住了。”暗之战士握住了古.拉哈.提亚早就硬到紧绷的分身，把它对准了自己松软的后穴。他强撑着，断断续续的呻吟着慢慢往下坐。快感一层接着一层在腹部堆积，像被不住塞入奶油的点心一样，不断鼓胀着，柔韧的包裹馅料的皮变得越来越薄，眼看着裹不住馅料就要破皮而出。

“呜！英雄……”自己的部分被异常紧致的黏膜紧紧的裹住，媚肉讨好似的缠绕着，吮吸着他。古.拉哈.提亚难以自抑的呻吟，但很快嘴被更为湿热的部分堵住了。

暗之战士，曾经憧憬了很久很久的男人正在深深的用舌叶纠缠着他，绵绵密密的吻着。彼此的呼吸是混乱而灼热的。他晃着腰身，顶入体内的猫男的分身，被吐出了大半又一下顶到深处，随后，暗之战士颤抖着，而与之相反的是，高热的体内所带出的淫水越来越多。猫魅所特有的倒刺伴随着针扎一样的刺痛，这种尖锐细碎的痛并着隐匿的快感一次一次摩擦过他体内的花芯，快感成倍增长着。暗之战士的的头上都是汗水，眼角却是湿润的。感觉到对方紧咬自己的后穴开始变得越来越柔软黏稠，不断讨好的舔舐着侵入的分身，古.拉哈.提亚知道他快要高潮了。

“英雄，让我来。”古.拉哈.提亚阻止了英雄继续摆动腰部，他让英雄的手臂环住了自己的脖子——虽然半躺着被英雄骑在身上做这种事很舒服，但还是想让他得到更多的快感。

“抱紧我。”

“可这样你很会累啊……啊啊啊！”没等暗之战士说完，身下的看起来相对柔弱的猫男仿佛启动了另一种模式，剧烈到超乎寻常的顶撞让暗之战士几乎只能只能尽可能紧紧的抱住了猫男，快感几乎将头脑里的一切杂念都清除了出去，除了泣不成声的喘息。腰部以下下身已经软的不成样子，每顶一下，眼眶就一阵湿热，眼泪，还有无意识从口中溢出的津液就这样流着。

“不，不行，这样插我会……等……呜啊啊啊啊，古.拉哈.提亚！”

“那就射，一起……”

“但是，这不是……才……刚开始吗……啊啊……好……”

起初，暗之战士还能呻吟几声，但接下来就只剩下无尽的喘息，后穴就这样被这样的抽插搅合的一塌糊涂，他伸出手想去套弄早就绷紧到疼痛的分身，但几乎就在同一时间眼前呈现出一片耀眼的白色，未经抚慰的分身一颤一颤的吐着精液，溅湿了他们彼此的小腹。

“英雄……英雄……不要离开我……呜……”猫男闷哼着用力箍紧了暗之战士——随后精液被满满的注入了英雄的体内。尽管英雄不可能怀孕，这只是无意义的行为，但灌注进自己的东西、染上自己气味的英雄，至少在这一刻属于自己。他把嘴唇又凑到了暗之战士的面前，他们很自然又开始接吻。

但没过多久，暗之战士又感受到了体内魔药余威所带来的淫痒。

“不行，药效还没过。还不够。”

“那，我们继续吧。”

“哇，等一下！啊啊啊……”

插在体内的猫男的分身不知何时又硬了起来。还未从上一波高潮的余韵里平息的暗之战士猝不及防，一下又跌回了猫男的怀里。

***

翌日。

虽然是休假，但暗之战士还是像往常一样和拂晓成员共进早餐，只是抱着茶杯并不喝塔塔露一直盯着他，似笑非笑。坐在暗之战士一旁的古.拉哈.提亚脸却红的像番茄一样。他低着头咬着盘子里的面包，但即便刘海挡住了大部分面孔，依然看得见他发红鼻尖。

“英雄，我的礼物感觉怎样？效果不错的话，可以拜托我帮你买！”塔塔露打破了有些凝固的气氛。

啊啊啊，求别说！古.拉哈.提亚握紧叉子的手狠狠的戳在面包上，拼命抑制因为羞耻而想要逃跑的冲动。虽然英雄因为药效的影响摆出了各种淫猥的姿势和他疯狂做着爱，虽然真的很快乐，但是，事后英雄他又会怎么看对他用了药物的自己呢？虽然英雄没有说，但八成被讨厌了吧？

“我！吃完了！”古.拉哈.提亚准备偷偷溜走，一条手臂却拦住了他。

“还有那么多没吃完呢，浪费食物塔塔露会生气的。”他的英雄，暗之战士把他拽了回来

坐在对面的阿莉塞脸色却有点难看，她干咳了一声，顿时，古.拉哈.提亚感觉自己尾巴的猫毛都炸开了。

“我不是！我真的吃饱了！”拼命摇着头，猫男否定着扭着身体继续想要逃跑，无奈正常状态下的英雄力气实在太大了——黑夜之下，那个在自己身下哭泣，掰开身体将私密的部分完全展示给自己，染着魅惑色彩的英雄的样子仿佛幻影一般。

“没事。大家都能理解。”

“真好啊，我也想和英雄挤一个房间休息。”阿莉塞不咸不淡的说着，手里的叉子却被看起来漫不经心的她捏弯了。

“嗯，我也……”一旁的阿尔菲诺附议，但看了一眼妹妹瞪他的表情，习惯性的自觉改了口，“我也觉得……是这样呢！哈哈。”

“既然大家都很喜欢英雄，那下次给大家都带一份那样的礼物好啦！就这样决定了！”塔塔露想了想，露出了使坏的表情。

“不行！英雄是我的！”

古.拉哈.提亚跳了起来。刹那间，他发现自己爆出了相当不得了的发言，脸一阵滚热，藏又藏不住，躲又无处可躲。末了，他抓住了餐布，把脸捂的严严实实。


End file.
